Visible
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because he always looked out for her, even though she had no clue of his existence.
1. Chapter 1

**{**_**I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**_**}**

Lucy smiled happily, walking down the hallway without a care.

Two boys ran past her, one bumping shoulders with her, causing all of her items to fall to the ground.

"Get outta my way!" He snarled, glaring at her. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, planting a hand on her hip.

"You're the one that shoved me! You could be more careful, you know!" Lucy scolded. The purple haired boy snorted, smiling sleazily.

"And you could be prettier." He retorted, racing off with his friend again. Lucy stood there for a moment, her eyes widened.

_Don't let it get to you..._Lucy repeated to herself over and over again, trying to forget he had said anything. She crouched down and picked up all her fallen books, biting her lip. She was very self conscious and rarely ever had much confidence. Comments like that didn't help, either.

She brushed it off completely, walking onwards with a plastered, fake smile. Hopefully she forgot about it before the school day ended.

* * *

The next day Lucy opened her locker, shoving in all of her arts supplies. She closed it when suddenly someone stopped abruptly in front of her, causing her to look in front of her in surprise.

It was Bora, the boy that had shoved her in the hallway the day before.

"Bora?" Lucy questioned in surprise, wondering why he looked so terrified.

"I'm s-sorry for yesterday...I was lying, you're beautiful!" He said quickly, his eyes darting every which way. Lucy stared at him in confusion, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you...okay Bora?" She asked hesitantly, her eyebrow slowly raising.

"O-Okay? Of course! Well I gotta go b-bye!" He called, quickly hightailing it out of there. She stared after him in full blown bemusement.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to see her good friend Cana rushing to her side, a grin on her face.

"Hey Cana!" Lucy greeted back happily, turning to face her puffing friend. Cana took one look at the blondes face before bursting out with laughter, causing her to furrow her eyebrows again.

"What?" Lucy asked in surprise, watching her friend laugh.

"Did you hear? Bora got his ass kicked! And because of _you!"_ Cana barked, laughing even harder now. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, her interest peaked.

"Because of me?" Lucy echoed, mind racing.

"Yeah, some guy beat the shit outta him-hey! Where ya goin'!?" Cana called after Lucy's retreating form. Lucy ignored her, continuing on her trek. She scanned a group for a certain blond, pulling him by his wrist.

"Sting!" She hissed in anger. His blue eyes narrowed in irritation at her.

"What?" He grunted, slightly distracted.

"Don't beat people up over me!" Lucy stressed. Sting looked down at her in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't beat anyone up over you. Who told you that?" Sting asked.

"...nevermind." Lucy muttered, turning around. Her eyes suddenly connected with another's, causing her to freeze in her spot.

Black clashed with brown and she found herself paralyzed. The boy had stopped in his tracks also, a simple expression on his face, giving away nothing.

"Lucy? Hello!" Sting called in aggravation. The boy suddenly started up again, breaking their shared moment. Lucy blinked, trying to focus on Sting.

"Oh...sorry Sting, I have to go." Lucy apologized, quickly rushing after the boy from before. She searched desperately, only to be met with disappointment. He had been lost in the crowd of students.

She sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She slipped into her L.A. class, plopping down in a nearby seat. The boys face was slipping from her memory with each passing second, causing her more disappointment. All she could remember were his deep eyes.

"Lucy!" She broke out of her thought, smiling up at her friend Mira.

"Hey Mira!" "She called back. Mirajane hurried to her side, setting down her large binder.

"So your birthday is close...are you going home for it?" Mira asked. Lucy smiled softly, looking down to her desk in disappointment.

"Probably not...you know how my father is." Lucy said lightly. Mira instantly dropped the subject, nodding hastily.

"Well what do you want?" Mira asked eagerly, her mind racing for ideas.

"Anything, really." Lucy shrugged, not very picky with her gifts. Mira sighed in defeat, realizing the blonde was going to give away nothing.

"Well...do you see Dragneel over there?" Mira whispered, directing her eyes towards the boy. Lucy turned around in her seat, looking over to the guy.

Her eyes widened in surprise, His hair was pink. _Weird. _His head was lowered, concealing his face as he drew. Lucy turned back to Mira, scowling playfully at her.

"Don't be mean, Mira." Lucy scolded.

"What? I'm just saying! He's actually kinda cute, if you're into that kinda guy." Mira shrugged leisurely. Lucy found herself blushing at how casually Mira had said it.

"Oh my-you like him don't you?" Mira whispered quickly, her eyes wide in excitement.

"What?-No!" Lucy blushed a darker shade, disbelief written on her face. "I don't even know him!"

The teacher walked in, cutting off Mira's reply. But all Lucy had to do was look into her eyes.

Mira knew all.

* * *

Lucy sighed, opening her locker without much enthusiasm.

Immediately, a book dropped from the locker, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

She crouched down, picking it up curiously.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

It was the book she had wanted for a few months now-and the platinum edition. She curiously opened it up, her eyes widening even further.

The authors autograph was _on the book!_

She nearly squealed, jumping up and down happily. She looked around curiously, flipping to the back, a note falling out.

She picked it up, hesitantly opening it.

_Happy early birthday._

_-S_

She was surprised. S? It had to be Sting. But why would Sting-of all people-get her something she so dearly wanted yet told no one about?

It couldn't be Sting...

Sure, he had a crush on her, but she'd never like him back.

She closed her locker and continued on, her chest warm.

* * *

She walked into her classroom, sitting down. She instantly opened up her 'birthday present', hungrily reading. She loved it to bits.

"Ay Salamander!" She heard someone holler. She instantly tensed, her mind going into overdrive.

_Salamander...? Sala...S..?!" _Lucy's eyes dilated and she made sure to listen in to their conversation.

"Hey Lucy you okay?" Levy asked, startling her. She looked up to the blue haired girl, an idea coming to mind.

"Just great. You know what I'd want for my birthday? I really want a picture of the sky." Lucy said dreamily, making sure she had said it extra loud. Levy stared at her weirdly for a moment.

"Okay?" Levy made sure to say it extra loud also, wondering what game they were playing. Lucy shook her head at Levy, giggling slightly.

"Nothing," Lucy assured, sitting back down. Levy sat down next to her, nodding in response.

* * *

Lucy walked down the hall after school with a sigh, walking towards class 3-B. She had been assigned after school work, though she didn't complain much. She slid the door open and back closed, turning only to freeze.

Someone was in there with her.

The boy froze also, his muscles tensed. Lucy walked over to him, looking over his shoulder.

Her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw, the boy not quick enough to snatch it away.

"What's your problem?" He growled, turning away from her. Lucy noticed his pink hair and deducted it was the Dragneel boy.

"Sorry.." Lucy blushed in embarrassment. She looked at his desk, noticing all the different paints and pastels.

"Wait a minute..." Lucy whispered, looking back up at him. He turned to look at her, his black eyes narrowed.

"S...?" Lucy whispered. The boy's eyes instantly widened and he ducked his head quickly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"W-What?" Dragneel feigned innocence, but Lucy would have none of it. She knew. She finally knew!

"You're S! You sent me the book-and you told Bora to apologize. You also saved me in gym that time and left that homework pass behind when I forgot my homework!" Lucy accused, her grin growing wider and wider.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Dragneel said irritably, but Lucy could see right through his lie.

"My name is Lucy, what's yours?" Lucy brushed him off. He bowed his head in embarrassment, answering quietly "Natsu,"

"Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy echoed. Natsu's head shot up and he stared at her in surprise. She smiled softly at him, finally able to look at what he was drawing.

_Happy Birthday!_

_-S_

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered, her breath leaving her quickly. The picture was...

"It's absolutely beautiful." Lucy whispered, unable to find her voice.

Natsu didn't reply, feeling like a kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

Natsu stood up from his chair, readying to leave.

"How'd you know this was my favorite book?" Lucy asked, halting him in his escape.

He turned towards her, rubbing the back of his neck. "I..pay attention." He said bashfully.

"You stalk me?" Lucy asked in amusement, eyebrows raised.

"What? No!" Natsu protested, annoyance clear on his face.

She laughed at him, finding his response cute. "It's okay, I forgive you. Just don't make it a habit." Lucy teased. He groaned, trying to act indifferent.

"I'm _not _stalking you!" He grumbled. She walked towards him, smiling widely.

"But...thanks. For the book, and..." She looked down at the picture on his desk and back to his hands that were covered in paints, her eyes wide in awe.

"No problem..."

"Why though?" Lucy asked curiously. Natsu glared at his shoes, his cheeks turning a rosy hue.

"I...like your smile." He admitted almost sheepishly. Lucy felt another smile come to her lips, a giggle escaping her once more.

"Freaky stalker~" She commented again, causing him to bark at her. They bantered back and forth for a little while longer and she soon realized how late it was.

"I gotta go!" Lucy exclaimed, realizing she did no work whatsoever. Natsu nodded, turning to leave.

"Wait!" She called, pulling on his jacket sleeve. He turned to her curiously, wondering what she wanted.

"Thanks," She said meaningfully, planting a kiss on his cheeks. She quickly rushed away, a blush dashed across her cheeks.

He stood there for a couple more minutes, blinking in surprise.

* * *

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	2. Omake 1: Volleyball

**So I made the mistake of looking up 'Natsu and Lucy' on facebook... .FEELS asdfgh..OMG THE NEW OVA IS COMING OUTTT! I am so excited! Jerza~I was having a Mira attack when I saw Gajeel and Levy~I read the chapter so hehehe can't wait to see how this turns out XD **

* * *

**Omake 1**

'**I will always protect you, **

**so you just be yourself and smile.'**

"Yeah she's like, super hot."

"And blonde, don't forget she's blonde."

"Yeah, and her boobs are like-"

Natsu breathed in slowly, trying to keep his temper in. The stupid idiots around him have been jabbering about their classmate Lucy for a few weeks now, and slowly he was losing his temper.

He continued to scribble on his last night's homework that he hadn't completed, sighing to himself. He knocked his head gently against his fist, trying to concentrate.

_Stupid calculus I hate you... _Natsu silently cursed the paper, having no idea what was written on it.

"-I know, and she's single!"

"Hm...she might have the privilege of being mine." One licked his lips, causing Natsu to scrunch his nose up in disgust, basically glaring down at the stupid paper now.

"I heard she's innocent."

"Even better."

_Snap._

His pencil broke in two, startling even him, though he showed no emotion. He was stone faced, pissed off by their chatting.

"Woah Dragneel, what's wrong with you?"

"I think he didn't like what you just said."

"Eeh? Are you jealous Dragneel?" The ignorant brunette smirked at the onyx eyed boy, causing Natsu to turn rigid. His eyes sharpened dangerously, startling even the patronizing teaser.

"Woah, I think you pissed him off." The raven haired boy whispered to his friend.

One boy who was sitting down cackled, highly amused. "You better run before you get your ass beat, Temiko." He warned, flashing a grin. His snow white hair held contrast against his purple eyes, confusing Natsu. He didn't remember this guy-he would've if they had met before, seeing as they both had unique hair colors.

"Oh really? And who'll exactly do it, huh Glory? Drag boy over there?" He sneered, leaning forward with a smirk. Natsu rolled his eyes, finding the act completely annoying.

"Will you all just shut the hell up? I'm trying to do my work here." Natsu swore, scowling at all of them. The brunette and his lackeys backed off, the Glory boy still staring at Natsu, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What're you staring at?" Natsu snapped, glaring menacingly at the other male. Haru continued for a minute, chuckling to himself.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling home room was over, meaning he had gym next.

Meaning he couldn't work on his homework.

He groaned dramatically, slumping in his chair. Sighing, he collected his things and ran to the door, not wanting to be late.

* * *

"Over here!"

"Over here!"

"No, over here!"

WHACK!

Natsu yawned, watching with sleep filled eyes as volleyballs passed overhead. They were currently playing with four courts, all connected in the center, every class for themselves.

Every class was trying to get the other out, wanting to be the victors. Though usually, the upperclassmen always won. Kind of unfair, but the teachers didn't care.

"Aah.." Natsu yawned again. He seemed to always be tired these past few weeks; having to take extra jobs after school. His father had been sick for a while now and Natsu had to pay the bills all by himself currently.

_Wham! _

Natsu felt the ball connect with his temple, causing him to reel back, falling over painfully onto his bum. He rubbed his sore head, the forgotten ball rolling off. Someone picked it up and ran to hit it over the other side, completely uncaring of his injuries.

"Woah! Are you okay?" A concerned voice pulled him out of his own world. He looked up, his breath catching in his throat.

There stood a beautiful girl, her eyes filled with concern. Her blonde hair seemed to shine under the florescent lights, her porcelain skin looking smooth. Her brown eyes sparkled, and he found himself getting lost in them.

"Hello?" She leaned forward, their faces inches apart. Natsu jolted, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"A-Ah! I'm fine!" Natsu mumbled, looking the other way. _Idiot...don't have such girly thoughts! _He yelled at himself.

"Pay attention next time, okay?" She asked, her voice soft with concern, though a hint of amusement was warped in. She held her hands out for him to take, pulling him back to his feet.

"Sure, thanks." He mumbled, staring down at her. She grinned cutely in response, smiling widely.

"No problem, I'll take you to the nurse if you don't feel okay." She offered kindly. Natsu felt his heart start to beat faster though ignored it, shaking his head slightly.

"Ah no, that's okay. I'm fine." He promised. She smiled back at him again, waving as she walked away.

"If you say so, bye!" She called, walking back over to her friends to talk to them. Natsu stared after her for a moment, lost in his thought process.

That girl...

It was _Lucy. _

Now he could see why all the guys were going crazy over her. She was...breathtaking.

Her blonde hair, a few strands tied into a ponytail. Her brown oak eyes, reflecting hazel sparkles.

_Her smile..._

_ba-dum. _

That was what had gotten him-her smile. He could see her true character in it, how kind and beautiful she really was.

"S-Stop thinking such weird things!" He scolded himself, cheeks hot. He quickly tore his gaze from the girl that he had been thinking of, noticing how one of her friends with snow white hair had smiled and giggled at him. He started walking over to the net, trying to distant himself from her.

_Just play the game. _He told himself. He saw a volleyball come over and quickly knocked it back over, grinning competitively. If he liked anything more than sleeping, it was definitely competition.

And food.

_Definitely _food.

His mouth watered at the thought but he quickly shook the thought away, trying to focus on the game. He served a powerful overhand, almost hitting a girl on the opposite side.

Another ball whirled past him and he watched as it soared through the air. He followed it, wondering where it was about to land.

And then he saw it.

_There._

It was directed

Right. at. Lucy.

He quickly started running over to her side, trying to stop it from hurting her. He felt something flutter in his stomach, noticing how oblivious she was.

At her side finally, he caught the ball swiftly, standing right in front of her. He looked at her over his shoulder, a grin appearing.

"Pay attention next time, okay?"

Her eyes widened for a moment before a breathtaking smile cast across her lips, chocolate orbs lighting up.

_Ba-dum_


End file.
